The purpose of this invention is to provide for an instrument and system useable for placing a graft, implant and/or graft material at a target site during a minimally invasive posterolateral fusion procedure. The instrument and system herein may be used with the system and methods of posterolateral fusion disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 14/740,381, filed Jun. 16, 2015, and assigned to the same assignee as herein. U.S. application Ser. No. 14/740,381 is incorporated by reference herein.